Wannabe
by TheDoctor'sStrawberry
Summary: It's hot, so Martha goes to get a drink of water and walks in on The Doctor singing his heart out. First Fic, mainly for breaking the ice. Meant to be silly.


Wannabe

**Martha goes to get a drink of water and walks in on the Doctor singing his heart out. This is my first fic on here, just to break the ice.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Doctor Who, or else this would actually be on the show. Mind you, the show would be insane if all fanfiction came true on it. Ok, getting started now. Lights, camera, action!**

"It's hot," Martha decided as she lay on top of her covers. "I can't sleep. How can the Doctor stand this?" She flipped her pillow over to the cool side, hoping that it would help. It didn't. "I've just got to get a drink of water." She sighed and got out of bed. She considered putting on her robe, but it was just too hot for that. She makes her way down the hall and decides to cut through the console room on her way to the kitchen. "If the Doctor is in there," she thought, "I can ask why it's so hot." She opened the door to the console room. The Doctor was in there all right, but suddenly forgot about the heat.

He was bending over the controls, using his sonic screwdriver on the controls. Martha wouldn't have thought anything about it if it wasn't for the fact that he was standing around in boxers with hearts on them. His clothes were strewn around various places in the room. Martha saw his pants resting on a boom box that she hadn't noticed before. Suddenly, as though reading his mind, he points his sonic screwdriver in the direction of the boom box, and music starts to play. He walks away from the mass of wires, and Martha vaguely notices that his socks have bananas on them. After a few seconds, Martha couldn't believe her eyes.

He broke out in a jig. It didn't go with the tone or the beat of the music at all, and Martha had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. He brought his sonic screwdriver up to his mouth, and a moment later, she slumped downwards to the floor, unable to support herself with silent laughter caused by the unearthly noise coming out of his mouth. And the song that he was singing wasn't helping either. There stands The Doctor, over 900 years old, he should be well beyond mature, but there he was singing a Spice Girls song.

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha_

The Doctor had a really nice bum, and she enjoyed taking a sneak peak when she could, but there was something just _wrong_ about seeing it waggling around in the air with that horrid noise that could scarcely count as singing.

_If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine_

Martha accidentally let a squeak of laughter escape, and his head turned sharply toward her. He blushed deep pink, grabbing the nearest article of clothing to him (his jacket) and attempting to cover as much of his body as possible with it. "How-how long have you been there?" he squeaked.

Martha grinned a wicked grin. "Long enough for this to be perfect blackmail," she replied.

"Why were you even in here? You're supposed to be in bed!" he exclaimed, his voice raising to an even higher pitch as she took a step closer.

"It's getting hot in here, don't you think?" she asked.

"That's why I was in my boxers. I had to recalibrate the jiglating hypertensional wall. It's a simple manner of crossing the-"

"Sure, _that's_ why you were in your boxers. And where exactly does dancing around to tween girl music play into the recalibration of the jiggery-pokery thing?"

"It's _called_ a jiglating hypertensional wall, and I was getting to that!"

"Very well then. Please continue."

"Erm… well, you see, I was… Erm…"

"Uh-huh. Well, you'd better get back to fixing that jiggling wall thing. I'm getting a glass of water and going back to bed." She left the room and he tossed the jacket back onto the chair. She doubled back and poked her head through the door. "Oh, and Doctor?" she said. He jumped and hid behind the console. "Heart boxers? Really?" She laughed, shutting the door behind her. The Doctor shuddered to think of how his brief karaoke session would end up coming back to bite him in the future.


End file.
